


Just Passing Through

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [29]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Commiseration, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Mild Humor, Pretending, Rescue, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha wears a non-expression. "We're always armed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cat_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat_77/gifts).



> Prompt: Or Bobbi, Natasha, and Jessica all being, "Why do we love this dumbass again? Here, let's go save him and pretend we just happened to be in the neighborhood... at 3 am... fully armed... with comms to the others..." 
> 
> How could I resist?

"You just happened to be in the neighborhood," Kate repeats.

"Yup." Bobbi reholsters her gun.

"At 3 am."

Jessica crosses her arms.

"Fully armed."

Natasha wears a non-expression. "We're always armed."

"With comms on." Kate nods. "Right."

"Why do we love Hawkeye again?" Jessica demands.

"Hey!"

"Not you, Kate." Bobbi corrects.

Jessica continues. "He can't stay out of trouble."

Natasha shrugs. "Doesn't matter. We do love him. So we pretend—"

"—you just happened to be in the neighborhood at 3 am, fully armed, with comms." Kate groans. "How is this my life?"

"You took the name," Bobbi points out.

"Ugh."


End file.
